Wishing her baby back home
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: Detective Sam Vega's wife wants him back. GSR if you look really close. OOC is one I've used in previous stories.


TITLE: Wishing her baby back home

AUTHOR: Chauncey10 aka MSCSIFANGSR

PAIRING: OOC/Sam Vega also GSR if you look real hard.

RATING: R

SUMMARY: Detective Sam Vega's wife wants him back. I've written this character in other stories, so she might be recognizable to those who follow my work.

DISCLAIMER: I'm just playing with them.

NOTES: Written for my friend Barbara and she graciously gave me permission to post.

SPOILERS: Every show aired in the U.S. to date.

* * *

Dr. Barbara Hannagan's last patient, Sara Grissom had long since left the building, her nursing staff had all gone home, but Barbara still sat at her desk. Uncompleted stacks of paperwork were scattered across the desktop and her pager sat still atop the largest stack. Not once in the hours since the sat down, had the pager gone off; it was a relief and a concern. Several of her patients were due to deliver any moment, but blissfully she stared off into space.

She was thinking of Sam lying in her bed. She wished she could just jump up, arrive home and slip between the sheets with him.

The fantasy was a good one, but reality was entirely different. Sam wasn't lying in her bed and of course that was the reason she had no desire to go home.

Sam had filed for a divorce, citing irreconcilable differences. It was true, he worked nights and all hours of the day and she worked days and all hours of the night. They rarely saw one another and their son, who spent his time with his paternal grandmother, kept his nose buried in comic books.

Part of the problem she knew was although she was on OB-Gyn, she had no maternal instincts of her own. She loved her son, but she knew he was better off with Sam's mother. Sam couldn't shoulder the raising of their child either, after all he was a homicide detective.

The other part of the problem was money. She made so much more money than he did, and it was a sore point with him. He admitted he didn't feel the need to 'bring home the bacon' and 'I feel like I'm less of a man because of that.'

Another problem had been that when they did get a chance to spend some quality time together, either she or Sam would be paged by their profession. She understood his bearish behavior when she would be called away to deliver a baby, she felt the same way, sometimes. But Barbara knew she tried not to hold it against him when he would be called away to court or to a crime scene or arrest a suspect, she did feel a little bit like a jilted lover when he would leave.

But the problem had never, ever been sex. They fit together perfectly, their needs and desires meshed. She really wished Sam was lying in her bed right now.

_We're not divorced_, she thought, _so it wouldn't be a booty call._

She dialed his number on her cell phone. It rang one, two, three times, before his voice broke through.

"Vega." He semi-shouted into the phone.

"Sam, it's Barbara."

"What do you want?" His tone was sharp.

"You." She had tried to put every ounce sensuality in the one word.

There was silence. _He's going to hang up. Please Sam, don't hang up on me. I need you._

She knew the connection had not been broken, because she recognized the sounds of a crime scene in the background.

"Sam?" The one word bordered on pleading.

"Babe, I'm in the middle of a crime scene. But what you've said blows my mind. I really need to get back to work. The coroner has just taken the body away and Grissom is the lead CSI on this case. I won't be able to break away anytime soon."

Relief washed over her; he hadn't said 'no'.

"I'm sorry to call you at work, but I do miss you."

Silence again, and she heard a muffled voice in the background that she easily recognized as her last patient of the day's husband.

Vegas really was a small town.

"Shift is over at 6. You want me to come over to the house?" He sounded hopeful, at least to her ears.

"I'll be waiting."

Barbara pushed the end button on the phone, smiled and began tackling the paperwork on her desk.

Several hours later and no pages from her pager, she decided to make a stop on her way home.

* * *

Barbara had dressed as skimpily as possible.

La Perla lingerie was expensive, but she stopped off at the boutique in Caesar's shopping Forum on her way home. She'd breezed in at ten minutes before their 11 p.m. closing time, spent two hundred forty seven dollars and forty two cents on one pair of panties and one bra.

She was still imagining Sam in her bed, as she struck sexy pose after another before the mirror, trying her hardest to achieve an erotic stance so he would be overwhelmed by her beauty.

She snorted. _Lord, knows, I'm not beautiful._ _But I hope Sam thinks so when he gets here_.

Sam was supposed to be there in about five hours, so Barbara decided to take a quick nap before he got there.

She slipped between the sheets, curled up with her pillow, muttered the name 'Sam' as she slipped off to sleep.

She'd been asleep for about forty-five minutes when her pager sounded. Barbara awoke with a start, grabbed the pager: Lisa Reynolds had gone into labor. Contractions were a minute apart.

_Damn, I hope I'm back before six._

* * *

After Barbara had finished delivering the third child of Sam and Lisa Reynolds, her thoughts turned to her own Sam. She looked at her watch 5:57 am. His shift was to end in three minutes, if she hurried home, she might beat him there, if he truly decided to come over.

But traffic at 6 o'clock in the morning was brutal. When she parked her car in the drive way, Sam's older Toyota truck was already in the drive way. She breathed a sigh of relief, he was home, finally.

When she tiptoed into the bedroom, having shed her scrubs along the way, she was still scantily attired in her new lingerie. She looked to the bed and Sam was sound asleep.

He looked so peaceful, as handsome as the day they had met, nearly fifteen years before.

Barbara, careful not to disturb her sleeping husband, slipped into the bed and curled up beside him and slept.

THE END


End file.
